


The life of Darix, an adventure through the region.

by DBGreece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: This is the story of my character Darix and their adventures across the Pokemon world. The story is built around a custom Pokemon world for a tabletop RPG I am going to be part of.The main character Darix is from the Holon region, and at the start of the story they are 10 years old, by the end of the story they will be around 18. They are Genderfluid, use all pronouns as they see fit.Their partner Pokemon are a Delta Ralts which is Psychic and Fire type.Their other Pokemon will be revealed later.
Kudos: 3





	1. The start of an adventure

Darix was born in the underdeveloped region of Holon. Tucked away in the northern part of the world, not many people traveled there, meaning that for the most part, Darix knew no one besides their family. Like many things in the Holon region, Darix was born different from normal, being born with traits of both Male and Female biology. Due to this uniqueness of her own life, he always had a fascination with other things that were different from normal, and their homeland was no short supply of these.

The Holon regions main tourist point is their δ Species Pokemon, or Delta Pokemon. These Pokemon were born under different circumstances from normal thanks to the mystical electromagnetic field that runs from the tower in the center of Holon. Both of Darix’s parents worked for the local groups of Witch Doctors, helping try and find ways to summon the mythical Pokemon Mew. Once Darix was of age, they asked him to join in their research, seeing as he was essentially a δ Species Human.

Darix had no interest in helping them, however, she had different ideas for how to study Pokemon. Some of the ways they studied pokemon was with a book full of information and observations of the local species, compiling them into an easy to read form. As well as they began experimenting with Apricorn Berries, finding ways to form the different colors into Apricorn Balls, which could in theory be used to capture Pokemon with ease.

Once her parents knew he had no interest in helping, they became violent towards their child, insisting that his life was owed to their research and the quest to find Mew. Darix managed to convince them to give him some time to think about it and decide what she wanted to do, but she knew she needed to get out of there fast.

The following night the young child began their plans. While they were only 10 years old, they knew they couldn't stay or their life might be forfeit. Once they had grabbed what supplies they could, they began to attempt to sneak out of the house, however, it would not be that easy. Just as Darix had made it to the edge of his island and thought she was safe was when his parents showed up. It took all of the child's courage to run away from his parents, but both of them were so far gone, they only cared about the wishes of the Doctors and finding mew to bring them happiness.

Heading South East Darix did his best to live off the land, picking berries, trading with Pokemon, and staying out of sight from the few humans that did cross his path. Eventually, Darix found herself in the Orre region. This region was mostly filled with deserts and harsh environments, but eventually she found her way to some forms of civilization. Once there she was surprised to see that the humans were much more friendly than back home. Darix did his best to keep his composure while dealing with them, but she was more surprised by the variety of Pokemon present.

Many of the ones they could see were similar to ones back from their homeland, but were different in colors and appearance. Most of the people were confused when Darix would ask why the Pokemon looked different from normal. After a bit of explaining, Darix finally understood what her parents meant by “Delta Species” Pokemon and humans. With his new understanding of Pokemon, Darix began to start taking notes and gathering information from the locals about different species of Pokémon, adding them to her book she had crafted. Alongside each one was a simple drawing of the Pokemon and an arbitrary number assigned to them.

Curiously whenever Darix would work on gathering her information, her thoughts seemed to calm the Pokemon around. The child thought nothing of it at the time and simply continued to collect his information on pokemon. Eventually, much to the annoyance of the adults, Darix decided he wanted to keep moving on so he could find more Pokemon to study. With some mild negotiations over the course of a year, Darix managed to convince a group of fishermen to allow him to stow away on their ship headed for new territories with the Alola region.


	2. A fateful encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darix meets her first Partner Pokemon, and together the two begin to adventure out to other lands.

The time spent out at sea was new to Darix, but he adjusted fairly quickly to the movements of the boat. To her surprise one thing that seemed to help fight the constant swaying was simply not actually touching the boat itself. They weren't sure how they were able to do this other than one day they simply woke up floating. Assuming that this wasn't a normal thing for people to do, Darix did her best to keep it a secret from the fishermen.

The Alola region was fairly different from the Orre region to the surprise of Darix. It was much more tribal and each island seemed down to earth with each island seemingly different from the next. One thing that caught him by surprise was the Alonan forms of Pokemon, which seemed different from the Delta Species that she knew of. Not wanting to stay in one place too long, Darix found themselves at the end of the Alola islands and was ready to find another boat to take him to wherever it was going next.

The next place on her trip was the Oblivia region due west of Alola. This region was known for being very religious, almost everywhere you turned there was a temple to another one of the Gods of the realm. The biggest one that caught their attention was the shrines and temples to Arceus, said to be the god of all the gods. Darix did not put much stock into these religions as he did not have time to dwell on them, this region had more new Pokemon he had not seen anywhere else that he needed information on.

There was one encounter that surprised Darix, however. Shortly after arriving in Oblivia Darix was staying at Hinder Cape when he heard rumors of a small Pokemon causing problems lighting things on fire. Some people said it looked like a Ralts, but they weren't known to light things on fire. Taking time out of her day, Darix began trying to see if she couldn't draw out the mysterious Pokemon, and possibly help it stop burning things down. It took a bit of experimenting, but eventually he found a type of bait that drew it out and he managed to corner it.

“I'm sorry I thought the food was for me!” Darix heard a voice in his head, “Please don't hurt me, I just wanted a bite to eat.”

As Darix heard these words, she could see the ralts was visibly scared

“It's okay, that food was for you.” Darix thought, holding out a hand. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

"Y... You can understand me?" The Ralts said into Darix’s mind timidly.

"I think so?" Darix responded smiling.

"Why does everyone else hate me? I can't control my flames, I just want to be loved." Ralts said, it's mental voice cracking.

"I don't know, but I don't hate you. If you want, you could come with me! People seem to hate me too because I'm different." Darix said half jokingly, extending a hand to the small Pokemon.

"You promise you won't hurt me? Like my last master did?" The Pokemon thought, taking a step back.

"I promise." Darix thought softly, sitting down to their level, "And if I do, then you have permission to burn me in return, how about that?" He thought calmly.

“Really?” The ralts stuttered, “I can do that?”

“Yup!” She responded while pulling out more berries, “You still hungry?”

The little Ralts happily ate more of the berries, eating his fill while attempting to not singe the berries or his new friend. After a while of eating, the two spoke again.

“So tell me, what is your name?” Darix thought.

“Name? What is that?” The Pokemon responded.

“It's what others call you,” She thought happily. “Like my name is Darix, my parents gave it to me.”

“My parents didn't give me a name, they just kicked me out.” Ralts said solemnly. “Could you give me a name? Since you are like my new parent?”

Darix was taken aback by this, but still kept calm. “Well, what about, Ralay? Since you're a Ralts and all?”

“Ralay.” He thought for a moment. “I like it!” Ralay said excitedly.

“Then it's settled! Ralay will you travel with me to see all the world?” She exclaimed.

“Of course Darix!” He said as he embraced his trainer in a hug.

The rest of their adventure through the Oblivia region was not as eventful, though it wasn't without it's challenges. One thing that the two ran into was some people wanting to capture Ralay due to him being unique. To get around this, Darix worked with her Apricorn Balls to find one that would be comfortable for the small pokemon. The one the two settled on was one made from a Yellow Apricorn into a Moon Ball. With a safe place for Ralay to stay in they began finding safe passage into the next region of Almia.

Almia like Oblivia was a fairly peaceful region, though there were fewer temples around the region. One thing that was interesting was the Pokemon “Rangers” that were the ones helping keeping the peace. Darix still kept Ralay in his Ball for safety except when sleeping or eating. It was a little strenuous but the two still had fun logging all the new Pokemon they found.


	3. An outfit to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darix and Ralay travel to the regions of Sinnoh, Galar, and Kalos. While in Kalos the two find a small shop with an outfit seemingly made for them.

Next the two traveled to the Sinnoh region to the north, hopping boats from fishermen until they got there. The temples there intrigued them as well, and with all of them Darix continued to gather scribbles of the sigels and writings within them.

With the ruins of Sinnoh behind them, Darix and Ralay began their passage around the world once again, this time their stop was the neighboring region of Fiore. Like the others this region was known for it's ruins, though none of them stood out like the ones in Oblivia. Next on their travels was Kanto, a region said to have lots of people studying Pokemon species. Once arriving there however, Darix was sad to see that the so called “professors school” only had an interest in studying the 146 species native to their region, even going so far as insisting that some that Darix had seen evolve in regions such as Sinnoh did not evolve and his findings were “the fabrication of a child who ran away from home.”

Wanting to get away from the crazy old people of Kanto, Darix caught a ship to the neighboring region of Galar. Unfortunately, the Galar region seemed to be far behind most other regions, even the tribal region of Alola. There were these “hot spots” as the locals called them that humans and Pokemon avoided because of the unnatural effects that could be seen around them. This meant that for the most part Ralay and Darix were left alone while traveling through Galar, this meant that they could catalog the new Pokemon effectively in peace, when they could find them at least.

Reaching the southernmost point of the region, Darix found that it was more difficult to find safe passage to the next region as the people of Galar did not like their neighbors in Kalos. It took about a year of camping by the shore and finding a boat captain willing to do trade with them. Eventually, however, one boat captain took pity on the small child and her Pokemon and decided to take a special trip down to Kalos.

Kalos was an interesting region, the people there seemed to be friendly and kind towards Darix, however, the traders from Galar still maintained their hostility towards the locals. As soon as they had finished their business they went back from where they came. Once he was left alone, Darix and Ralay began exploring what the region had to offer.

The biggest thing that the two found was that Kalos was known for their fashion. Traders had many fine cloths made of wooloo wool and silk from joltiks, but none seemed interesting to the pair. When they were nearing the southernmost section of Kalos, one trader did catch her eye.

They didn’t get her name, always telling the pair “oh my name isn't important dears, what is important is my wears!” before waving them off and pulling out another article of clothing.

Just as the duo was about to give up and continue on their way, Ralay noticed a clothing dummy at the back of the store. The outfit wasn't matched to itself, but had a basic binding top, simple slacks, and a cloak that wrapped around the shoulders. When Darix inspected it, the old woman running the shop seemed surprised at their find.

“Now that's not an outfit I remember making!” She exclaimed before inspecting it herself.

“How much is it?” Darix asked. “It's perfect.”

“Well dearies, I'm not sure I could sell this to you,” She went on. “after all, I didn't make this so I can't guarantee the quality of it.”

“Oh.” Darix sighed as he let go of the cloak. “Well, I guess we will be going then ma’am.”

Darix and Ralay both turned and sighed as they began to walk out of the little shop.

“Now hold on young man.” The old lady exclaimed. “Just because I can't sell you this outfit doesn't mean I can give it to you.”

“Excuse me?” He responded, the pair turning around quickly.

“You heard me, I can't sell it to you, but since I didn't make it I don't want it in my shop so I intend to give it to you.” She said, stepping to the side of the outfit. “Go ahead, try it on. Lets see how it looks on you.

Darix and Ralay excitedly moved back to the display, carefully taking the outfit off the dummy. Once the dummy was stripped, Darix quickly followed suite, trying the outfit on as quickly as they could. The outfit was a perfect fit, keeping them covered while still being practical in design. As Darix twirled in the outfit showing it off, Ralay clapped excitedly, letting his flames spark slightly as they did. A couple of the sparks landed on a few outfits, singing them slightly. Yet despite that, none of the clothing caught blaze, although only the shopkeeper noticed.

“Well looks like it fits wonderfully child.” She exclaimed, smiling at the trainer softly. “Now will that be all for you today then?”

“Oh!” Darix saix, blushing at what they had just done. “Yes I think that will be, right Ralay?” She stammered out.

“Yup yup!” The Pokemon said in Darix’s mind.

“Well isn't that just lovely. In that case, it looks like it's time for you to get going, it's getting late after all and you still need to set up camp for the night.” The old woman giggled as she ushered the two out of her shop.

Once the two were out, they turned to thank the old lady for the outfit. However when the two went to look back at her, the shop was gone. In it's place was a young woman, smiling and waving at the pair before fading into the night. Unsure of what had happened, the two simply shook it off before setting camp and planning out where they were headed next.


End file.
